Hide and Seek
by explos-ment
Summary: Matsumoto suggests a fun game to play where everyone can participate. HitsuMatsu fluff.


-1a/n: I thought this would be a cute idea, so I wrote it and yeah. Fluff is fluffy. The story transitions back and forth between past and present. Here ya go.

- - -

Hide and Seek

Hitsugaya/Matsumoto

Rating: Pg-13

- - -

Hitsugaya had no idea how he had gotten himself into this mess. It was completely against his sense of responsibility, not to mention a few of his morals. There was work that needed to be done, and paperwork that needed to be filled out. Yet here he was, sprinting down the hall like a madman. His feet pounding and echoing on the wood floors, looking for someplace to hide. His heart beating rapidly partially due to his increased intake of breath, but mostly in excitement. But he would never admit that. His eyes were focused directly ahead of him, peripheral vision taking in all doors and pathways.

The mature part of his brain was complaining of how ridiculous this whole situation was. The youthful part was elated and almost giggling with joy (If brains could giggle). The competitive part was demanding that he win at all costs. And the rest just seemed to be focused on his senses so that he wouldn't trip or run into a wall.

He came to a fork in the hallway and decided to tear down the right side. After all, there were more rooms to hide in down the right corridor.

- - -

It had all started because of a single statement.

"Mou, taichou, we never have any fun around here…"

And then it had exploded into something huge. All of the division captains, vice captains, and their favorite members had flooded into his office, surrounding and filling any empty space, everyone talking of things to do. He thought that the walls might just collapse from holding in so many bodies. Was there even enough oxygen in the room?

A tiny little suggestion of "fun" spread like a virus these days.

Had he even given any sign that this was acceptable? Absolutely not. Yet it seemed that all the captains were very eager to find a way out of doing paperwork. He sighed in aggravation, his eyebrow already twitching and his temple throbbing. He could already imagine how far they were getting behind in their duties. Wave after wave of voices started hitting his eardrums, shouts of suggestions and demands, making his temples throb even more. Anger started to claw at his belly, and he felt that his eyebrow couldn't possibly twitch anymore. Oh how he was wrong.

Suddenly, he kicked out his chair and jumped up onto his desk, overlooking everyone. The shouts gradually died down to talking, to whispers, then completely stopped. All eyes were on the small white-haired captain now, and he appeared to be very, very angry. Some could have even sworn that the temperature in the room dropped a couple of degrees.

"What exactly do you think all of you are doing? Just barging into my office like this?"

Could he really be the only sane one here?

"We're going to play a game!!" Matsumoto shouted triumphantly, pumping her fist into the air. Everyone following suit soon after. Well, everyone except for Hitsugaya, definitely the only sane one there.

- - -

His foot skidded on the hardwood as he came to an abrupt stop, flinging a door open. It was one of the offices of the lesser members of the tenth division. Rushing in and quietly closing the door, he gave the room a quick look over.

Opening the front coat closet , he was about to step in when he found Matsumoto. At first both of them looked surprised, but then a grin spread across her face. She pulled him into the closet before he could even blink.

- - -

"Alright, here are the rules" Matsumoto was now the one perched atop Hitsugaya's desk, "You can hide anywhere, but it has to be in the 10th division building. Absolutely no shunpo because that's cheating. Also, you can't try and seek out someone's reiatsu, because again, that's cheating.

And you can't just decide to quit and leave the game without telling anyone. We don't want to spend hours looking for you if you're not even here. If you do want to leave, just surge your reiatsu so everyone knows. Oh! And Kenpachi, don't kick holes in the walls…" The tall shinigami looked at her and smiled fatuously, she rolled her eyes. "Now all that's left is to decide who gets to be it…"

Strangely enough, and to everyone's amusement, Byakuya was the one chosen.

"Now you have to cover your eyes and count to 100 while the rest of us go and hide, alright?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Alright everyone, are you ready? GO!!"

- - -

So here he was, now in the closet with Matsumoto. She had pulled him flush against her so that his face was buried in the valley of her breasts. She was giggling quietly

"I found a good hiding spot didn't I?"

His cheeks were aflame as he wrenched himself from her grasp. He hastily stood up and immediately regretted it as he hit his head on the wooden poll used to hang the coats on.

"Oww! Stupid thing, I-"

He was cut off as Matsumoto grabbed his wrist and dragged him down to her level.

"Shh! We don't want to be found!"

He silenced his curses as he stayed crouching and rubbing the sore spot on his head. He could already feel the bump that was forming and let out a loud sigh. This started Matsumoto in another fit of silent giggles and made his temple start to throb.

"There isn't much room in here you know…"

Matsumoto stopped giggling at the impertinent remark. _There was plenty of room when it was just me_ she thought to herself, but didn't dare voice her opinion aloud. Her chibi captain was already aggravated enough as it was. With a small huff, she pressed herself into the closet as far as she could go. Patting the ground in front of her, urging him to sit down instead of just crouching. He sighed in mild annoyance and reluctantly placed himself on the floor. And that's when he started to regret it.

There was so little room with the both of them in there, he was in between her legs; his back was against her stomach, and the back of his head lay on her well-developed chest. Her smell had drifted everywhere… a mixture of orange, spices, and maybe even a little sake. It started to invade his senses, and he just couldn't be angry with her anymore. He was even a little surprised when he began to relax in her presence.

"I chose a really good game to play didn't I?" she whispered, her breath warm against his ear.

He relaxed into her even more as he smiled lightly, "the best one yet."

- - -

They hadn't been found for the rest of the day, and actually both of them ended up falling asleep in the small closet. Consequentially, no one had been found. Right after everyone had run to go hide, Byakuya had simply gone home, mumbling something about idiots.


End file.
